A Way Home/Script
Part 1: Princess Laegjarn Before Battle * Surtr: Laevatein... "Do not rest until you have killed them." I made myself clear. * Laevatein: Yes and we— Aagh! * Surtr: They still live. * Laevatein: Guh—gaah! * Surtr: Here you sit, soaked in shame. You are a disgrace to Múspell. For the weak, there is only death! * Laevatein: Father... I am... sor—aaagh! * Laegjarn: Father—please! Stop! If you keep going, she'll... She'll... * Surtr: She'll what? She'll die? What concern of it is yours? * Laegjarn: Father... * Surtr: Laevatein. I will grant you one last chance. Offer yourself to the flames of Múspell. No matter how poor the fuel... the flame will not suffer for it. * Laegjarn: The flames of Múspell? You know what that means! * Surtr: A fitting death. * Laegjarn: Please... Father... Send me instead. If you'll allow it, I will take her place... I will be the one to burn with the flames of Múspell—I'll be the one to destroy our enemies! I beg you... * Surtr: So be it. You shall be the one to die. And if you fail, your sister next. Go. * Laegjarn: Very well, Father. (Scene transition) * Anna: This secret entrance is very cleverly hidden. If Loki hadn't given us this map, we never would have found it. * Alfonse: And imprisoned in this temple is Princess Veronica... You! * Laegjarn: Rgh... * Fjorm: Princess Laegjarn! * Alfonse: Wait a moment, Princess Fjorm... Something is not right here. * Laegjarn: Múspell, dragon of flame... I offer you my flesh. Arm and arm, leg and leg. My head, my heart... All of it offered, that you may feed. Devour me! Aah! Aagh... Aah.. Hah... AAAAAAGH! After Battle * Laegjarn: Lae...vatein... Somehow... You have to... Please... * Fjorm: Laegjarn... * Laegjarn: Spare me... your pity... I can... no longer... be saved. Those who offer themselves to the flames of Múspell gain tremendous power... briefly. Death follows quickly. * Fjorm: Surely... surely we can... * Laegjarn: If you want to do something for me... Please, find Laevatein... Protect her. Please! She is all I have... * Fjorm: I understand. We will make every effort to rescue her. * Laegjarn: Thank you, princess Fjorm... My eyes... the flames of Múspell have burnt them away. I cannot see a thing... But it is only now, I think... that I can truly see you. Strange, isn't it? Princess Fjorm... Suppose we had chosen a different path back in Nifl... Could we have been... With you, could we have been... * Fjorm: Laegjarn... Part 2: The Sacrifices Before Battle * Nina: Out of nowhere, I was summoned by a mysterious man... and bound to a contract! After Battle * Veronica: *sigh* * Ylgr: Are you OK? * Veronica: No. * Ylgr: How could you be? It's so hot here! I feel like the energy is being drained from my body...Sooner or later, they're going to offer us up to the rite of flame, aren't they? We're going to die. * Veronica: Most likely. * Ylgr: No, I don't want to die! I wanted to see so many more worlds than this... Bu-but I can't give up... My brother and sister are on their way to save us. They have to be, right? * Veronica: Do you always talk this much? * Ylgr: Huh? Oh, I'm sorry... But if somebody doesn't get here soon, I... We... * Helbindi: Quit your sniffling, brat. * Ylgr: What? Oh! It's you! You're still alive! I thought for sure... * Helbindi: Quiet! This place is crawling with guards... Quick now, let's go. We want to be out of here before Surtr notices. * Ylgr: Wait—you're saving us? Why? * Helbindi: Questions, questions! Can't you just be happy about it? I don't know why I'm helping you. Not a clue! OK? Part 3: Maid of Ice Before Battle * Flora: I am Flora. For my master, and to fulfill the terms of my contract, I will eliminate you. After Battle * Helbindi: Hey, brat! You and your friend better hurry up if you don't want to die! You can bet the guards've noticed by now. Don't be surprised if they catch up! * Ylgr: Augh! These ruins... they're so confusing! * Veronica: It's like a maze in here. But perhaps that's why we have yet to be caught. * Ylgr: Up... and down... Up... and down... I'm so tired! * Helbindi: If you got time to whine, you got time to run! Now, you two... you go on ahead. I'll catch up. * Ylgr: Wait, what? But what about— * Helbindi: Get going! Or I'll smack you with my axe! * Ylgr: O-OK. * Helbindi: Why can't she just do what she's told? All right. Here we go... * Surtr: I thought I heard a mouse... but instead I find the animal I had protecting the border. I remember you, treasonous cur. * Helbindi: King-- * Surtr: Save your excuses. It's far too late. You would rebel against me? Foolish, helpless, and weak... It is time for you to die. You are trash, plucked from the gutter. In Múspell, we burn trash. As your sister learned to her regret... * Helbindi: Rrgh! * Surtr: Do you have something to say? Last words? Speak! * Helbindi: Something to say? Yeah, I think I do. What you got coming to you... you deserve it. * Surtr: You dog! * Helbindi: Keep running, brat. Keep running... Part 4: Princess Laevatein Before Battle * Ylgr: Which way do we go? Where's the exit? This way? What do we do? If we don't hurry... Surtr will catch up with us! And then— No! We can't let that happen! I'm too young to die! I've never even had a chance to fall in love... * Veronica: You really do not ever shut up. * Ylgr: OK. I'm sorry! * Veronica: This way. Quickly! * Ylgr: Ah... * Laevatein: ... * Veronica: You're Surtr's daughter, Laevatein... Aren't you? * Laevatein: Daughter? No. To him, I am just a tool. * Veronica: So you've come to capture us. * Laevatein: Yes. And to find our foes. They will come here. It is the only way to defeat Father. * Veronica: I take it that Laegjarn has already fallen. * Laevatein: Insult my sister and I will cut you down. * Veronica: I invite you to. Destroy the sacrifice that your father needs to survive! I'd rather die than be used by Surtr. And my brother need not risk his life rescuing me... If you think you can kill me, you should probably give it a try. * Laevatein: You... * Bruno: Enough! * Veronica: Bruno? You're here! * Laevatein: Stay out of my way. * Fjorm: Ylgr! Are you here? * Ylgr: Fjorm! Here I am! * Sharena: Given the situation... I think we can help you out, Princess Veronica. Just this once! * Veronica: Askr... (Scene transition) * Laevatein: Askrans! Where is my sister? Did you kill her? * Fjorm: We— * Laevatein: I cannot forgive this... As my father ordered, I— I will kill you. Not for father. But because of what you have done. Every last one! After Battle * Laevatein: Hahh... hahh... I can... still fight. Flames... of Múspell! (Scene transition) * Laevatein: Múspell, dragon of flame... I offer you my flesh. * Fjorm: Stop! * Laevatein: Arm and arm, leg and leg. My head, my heart... All of it offered, that you may feed. Devour me... * Fjorm: Please, stop! This isn't what Laegjarn wanted! * Laevatein: What? How do you— * Fjorm: In her last moments, princess Laegjarn's only wish was that you should live. Don't throw away your life here! You must honor your sister's wish and live on. One day, Nifl and Múspell will cease hostilities. There will be peace between our realms! * Laevatein: She ordered me... to live? * Fjorm: Order? No, Laevatein. She cared about you. It was her dying wish that you be saved... * Laevatein: Laegjarn... * Bruno: Veronica. To have kept you waiting so long... I apologize. * Veronica: That doesn't matter, Bruno. Do you have word from Xander? * Bruno: He's safe as well. You can stop your worrying. * Alfonse: Zacharias... Thank you. You have saved us yet again. * Bruno: It is I who must thank you, Alfonse. You saved me long ago. That moment... it has been in my mind of late. * Alfonse: Zacharias... We can talk later. Keep your sister and Ylgr safe. We will face Surtr. Without his sacrifices, the Rite of flame cannot protect him. It is time to put an end to this. Part 5: Surtr, Ruler of Flames Before Battle * Fjorm: We have come for you, Surtr! * Surtr: Hah-hah-hah! The stray pups have wandered my way at last. * Alfonse: Surtr, king of Múspell... You invaded Nifl and Askr and stole the lives of innocents. As Prince of the Askran kingdom and as a member of the Order of Heroes... Here and now, I will strike you down! * Surtr: Well, well! Come and challenge me, for that it can only be one king. I will sear that lesson into your tender skin! * Alfonse: You are no king! A ruler with no concern for his people is no ruler at all. You are but a tyrant. And there is nothing left for you. * Surtr: Hah-hah-hah! You're an amusing child, I will grant you that. A king is a tyrant. My whim is law! All live at my pleasure, and exercising my pleasure is what makes me a king! * Fjorm: But by that standard, you are no king. * Surtr: What? * Fjorm: You will no longer be able to rule by whim, as you claim is your right. We will put an end to your rule. We will put an end to your life. * Surtr: HAH-HAH-HAH! Well spoken, child of ice! The dark flame of vengeance has burned away your weakness! This... is what I like to see! Through torment, I have transformed your ice to flame! * Fjorm: What nonsense! * Surtr: There is nothing left to say. The flames inside me rage, ready to erupt... Let us fight—to the death! Hah-hah-hah! After Battle * Surtr: Geh...ehh...ehh... Impossible... It was my will... that you would die. And yet... How... * Fjorm: How? I will tell you, Surtr. You are weak. * Surtr: You dare? You are not my equals! * Fjorm: You have taken what is important to us. You have taken so much more than you could ever answer for... And now, we will take everything from you. Every last bit. * Surtr: Graaaagh! Ehh... grrrh... ... * Fjorm: Mother... Sister... Finally. Finally, it is done. * Alfonse: Yes. It is truly finished this time. * Anna: We have carried out our duty at long last. * Sharena: We must let everyone know! * Alfonse: Yes. Let us head home. Back to Askr... (Scene transition) * Fjorm: Brother. I am grateful for your aid. * Hríd: What next for you, my sister? * Ylgr: Fjorm... please don't say that you're leaving... I want to cry... We finally found each other! We can live together in Nifl again... * Fjorm: Ylgr. I'm sorry... There's a debt that I owe but can't possibly repay... A debt to Kiran and the order of heroes. I know it's selfish of me to leave... But I want to repay the order for all they've done... Hríd, I leave Nifl in your hands. I know you will make a great king. And someday, you will forge a peace with Laevatein's Múspell... *COUGH* * Hríd: Have you told them, Fjorm? That you are a sacrifice to the Rite of Frost? * Fjorm: ... * Hríd: Like the Rite of Flame, the Rite of Frost comes at the cost of life... * Fjorm: Mother and Gunnthrá both... They sacrificed themselves to save us. It is thanks to Gunnthrá that I still live, most likely. And now it is my turn... Nothing would make me happier than to aid Kiran. * Hríd: Sister... * Fjorm: I don't know how much longer I will live. And so I will treasure each moment I have left. * Hríd: It is not long, I fear. It pains me to say this. * Fjorm: Oh, Hríd. I know that... It is strange. I had always been so resolute. Knowing Surtr had been destroyed, I could die in peace. But my experiences with the order shook me to my very core... Even if it's for just a little bit longer... I want to stay with them. Oh, Kiran... * Hríd: I understand your feelings, Sister. By all means, go. I will pray for your safety. * Fjorm: Thank you, Hríd. It is time to go, I must head to Askr—at Kiran's side. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts